Let Go
by LightFighter
Summary: After the war Hermione is left broken and alone. She falls into depression, with nothing left she feels she should just let go. Character death, depressing, may need tissues.


**Let Go.**

**By Lightfighter**

Hermione lied in her bed thinking of the day everything went wrong. It was 2 months ago. She lost her friends, her family, and her love, Harry, they had started going out at the end of sixth year. They had won the battle but in the process they had lost many.

Draco died in Ginny's arms, he had taken a curse for her, she died shortly after, hit with the killing curse. They were going to get married. Lucius killed her, saying she had made his son weak, but Ginny no longer cared so there they died together both with tear stained faces.

Ron died at the hands of Belletrix, but not before he killed Lucius. Lavender slowly went crazy, she saw him scream and saw him drop to the floor. She's know is in St. Mungos in a medical unit. She still relives that day. I went to see her a while ago, and I saw she was slowly dying on the inside

Neville and Luna, they had been a sweet couple, but all good things come to an end. Luna died and a week and a half later Neville killed himself, a letter was found with him 3 words scrolled in scribbly writing **love is all**. He had loved her so much. He had jumped from the astronomy tower he used to say it's where he felt closest to her. We tried to save him but once again another name was added to the list of the dead.

Then Harry died. He died with Voldermort. He killed Voldermort, with Hermione they joined their powers and managed to take him down, but Harry was already weak. Voldermort managed to get his wand and with two words Harry was dead. Volermort had used the last of his strength to kill Harry, so he died in the end. But the damage was already done. She screamed and cried, she lay there hugging him until Remus and Tonks pulled her away.

McGonagall held a funeral for them all. She didn't cry she just stared. She saw Harry, Ginny, Luna and Ron die. She lost herself the day Harry died, of course everyone asked if she was okay, but she never was she lost everyone she cared about, the only people left were Tonks and Remus, and some of the teachers, only Fred and George survived from the Weasly family, such a big family and it was reduced to just the two of them.

It's 2 months later and still I remember. I slowly ate less and less. Then I stopped going to classes. I stayed in my room, the teachers tried to get me to come out and eat, but I always ignored them. I just sat there staring into space. I no longer cried laughed or smiled. I'm nothing but a shell of what I used to be. The tears still linger on my face. I didn't die of a broken heart, but I wish I did.

**Dumbledore's office.**

"Minerva we have to do something. She's going to drive herself insane." Tonks spoke sadly.

"I have to agree with Tonks, Minerva. She has virtually stopped eating, and no longer attends classes. We have to do something." Remus said.

"Ms Granger is still grieving, but I understand this is getting a bit serious. We will pay her a visit." Minerva said while remembering her former pupil before everything went so wrong.

**Hermione's room.**

Hermione lay on her bed she was looking at a picture of her and Harry in Hogsmede at Christmas.

"Why you. We were so happy. It should have been me." Hermione whispered. "I can't do this I'm not as strong as you." Hermione looked to her side and saw a knife. "I'll be with you soon Harry." She kissed the picture, and then turned back to the knife. She picked it up and held it just above her chest. She as about to stab herself when the door slammed open. There stood Remus, Tonks, and McGonagal.

"Hermione stop." Remus yelled. "This isn't he way."

"I'm sorry Remus but it is." Hermione sobbed. With that she plunged the knife into her. Tonks ran forward to stop the bleeding followed by Minerva and Remus. Hermione looked at them all and whispered. "Let me go." They pulled their hands away, and looked at the fragile young girl in front of them. Remus kissed her on the for head.

"Sleep Hermione."

It's said that it is better to have loved and lost then to never have loved at all, but in some cases that is not always true. Sometimes the best thing to do is hold on for dear life and never let go.


End file.
